Where The Heart Is
by ShadeShifter
Summary: Vin picks a pocket and gets far more than he anticipated. NCIS xover.
1. Impromptu Meetings

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Impromptu Meetings:**

It starts when Vin, aged fifteen, tries out his pick pocketing skills. He's starving and he thinks that it might have been yesterday when he last ate something. Might have been the day before that.

He's been living on the streets for longer than he cares to think about. Ever since he was thirteen and Robert, 'call me Bobby', took too much of a liking to him and Vin punched him in the face. He's taken a lot of shit from his foster families over the years but that wasn't something he was willing to put up with.

Vin watches the busy street from the shadowed mouth of an alley. It took some practice, and a lot of mistakes, before he learned to look for things like the kind of shoes people wear, because jewellery and watches could always be fake.

It takes a while, but Vin's good at lying in wait, before he finally spots a target. The man seems wealthy enough and Vin's sure he'll have money enough for at least a meal. More importantly, he looks distracted. Sometimes distracted trumps rich.

Vin casually makes his way across the street. He brushes up against the man briefly before he's moving on. He knows better than to run or to look back. His heart's pounding in his chest and all he wants to do is hole up somewhere and count his score. He jumps when a hand grasps his shoulder.

"I think you have something of mine," his target says when Vin turns slowly to look at him. The accent is British and Vin's surprised.

The hand that's still gripping his shoulder is firm enough to keep him there, but not so much that it'll leave a bruise. Despite himself Vin's curious, because there haven't been that many people in his life who've cared enough not to hurt him and this man doesn't even know him. Doesn't know anything about him other than that he's just stolen from him.

Vin finally looks up at the man's face, steeling himself for all sorts of things like anger and hostility. All he sees is a gentle disappointment, and it makes him feel ashamed and guilty. Silently he hands over the wallet he's just taken. The man smiles warmly at him.

"Thank you, my boy," the man says. He glances around before his eyes alight on a deli just across the street. "I was just about to get something to eat. Why don't you join me?"

Vin glares at him suspiciously because he knows the types of things that happen to kids that go off with strange men. But he's hungry, and just a little bit curious, so he gives a short nod. Besides, he's good at running and the back alleys of Denver are his home. If Vin gives him the slip he'll be gone before the man's even sure what happened.

"Excellent," the man tells him, and he's patting Vin lightly on the shoulder now. "When I was in school, in England that is, there was this…" he begins as he turns to go to the deli. He briefly pauses and turns back to Vin. "I'm Donald Mallard," he says, "but please, call me Ducky."


	2. Possibilities

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Possibilities:**

Vin paces restlessly as he waits for Ducky to pick up his phone. Ever since he'd tried to pick Ducky's pocket just over ten years ago Ducky had been a prominent figure in his life. He'd consulted Ducky when he'd considered joining the army, and when he'd considered quitting because he didn't trust his unit to watch his back anymore.

Ducky hadn't thought bounty hunting was the best choice, because he wouldn't have anyone at all to watch his back, but he'd supported Vin. Vin knew he'd never be able to fully express what Ducky's unconditional acceptance and support meant to him.

"Dr. Donald Mallard," Ducky's familiar accented voice said finally.

"Ducky," Vin breathed, extremely grateful that he'd managed to reach the older man. That wasn't always the case, especially when the ME was working on a body.

"Kevin, has something happened?" Ducky asked, clearly worried.

"I was offered a job," Vin told him, feeling inordinately stupid for being so anxious. "With the ATF," he added belatedly.

"That's wonderful. Are you going to accept?"

"I… I don't know. I want to, but…"

"It might not be like last time," Ducky suggests reassuringly.

"I know. He… They seem like good people."

"If you did take the job and things didn't work out?" Ducky asks and Vin knows that Ducky's leading him somewhere with the question. Despite appearances, Ducky is an exceptionally perceptive man and every question he asks or story he tells is relevant in some way. It just takes patience to reach the eventual point.

"I guess if it doesn't work out I could quit, go back to bounty hunting. Wouldn't be the end of the world, I suppose," he says finally, even if he doesn't want to think about another team letting him down, or making the decision to trust them and having it thrown back in his face.

"And if you didn't take the job?"

"I'd wonder," Vin says. "I'd think that this could have been my chance and I didn't take it." They're quiet for a long time and Vin's just grateful that Ducky's there, that he'd always be there, when Vin needs him. "I think I'll take the job."

"Good luck," Ducky tells him, and Vin can hear that he's pleased. "I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thanks Ducky," Vin says, and he's making plans to call Chris and tell him that he's accepting the job.


	3. Strangers and Friends

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

I wrote this after season 3. Gibbs was not my favourite person.

**Strangers and Friends:**

Vin stops in the doorway, suddenly hesitant. He knows he's not the only one in Ducky's life, not the only one Ducky cares for, but it's still a surprise when he sees the hospital room filled with strangers.

There's two men and a woman. They all seem like such different people. The older man is dressed smartly, expensively. Not quite Ezra's taste, but Vin's learned to recognise the quality.

The other man is dressed in a suit that doesn't quite fit. It's off the rack and hasn't been tailored too him, but Vin gets the feeling that even if he was wearing a tailored suit he'd still look just a little out of place.

The woman stands out the most. She dressed all in black and is wearing a dog collar. Vin's pretty sure that he can see spider-web tattoo peeking out of the neck of her t-shirt.

Ducky's in the middle of a story, and Vin's sure he's heard it before, but at the moment he doesn't mind, because Ducky sounds okay, even if Vin knows that he isn't. Ducky stops in the middle of a sentence and Vin realises that Ducky's staring right at him.

"Kevin," Ducky says, with a warm smile. He reaches out a hand and Vin's moving forward before he's even aware of it, and taking that hand in his own. He ignores the fact that his hands are shaking and no one else comments on it. "You came," Ducky states, and Vin gives the frail hand a gentle squeeze.

"Of course," he replies. There really wasn't any other option. Ducky's dying. It's cancer, and there's nothing Vin can do about it, no one he can put away because sometimes these things just happen. All Vin can think about is being five years old and staring into his mother's unseeing eyes.

After a moment Ducky continues his story and the woman puts her arm in Vin's and leans against him just a little. Vin decides that it doesn't really matter who they are, or what place they hold in Ducky's life. They're all there for the same reason and that's the mildly eccentric, incredibly gentle, impossibly giving man who's dying and taking a little bit of all of them with him.


	4. The Meaning of Family

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

This is set after Impromptu Meetings.

**The Meaning of Family:**

Vin shifted uneasily as he stood at Ducky's door. He rubbed at his arms trying to fend off the cold. His clothes were thin and wet and not much protection against the snow and freezing winds. He'd managed to get all the way to Chicago before what money he'd managed to scrounge together had run out. From there he'd had to hitchhike to D.C. Now that he was at Ducky's door he was thinking that it might be better to simply turn around and go back to Denver. Of course he'd still have to deal with the reason he'd come halfway across the country in the first place.

Finally Vin took a deep breath in and knocked firmly on the door. After only a few seconds it was pulled open and Ducky stood there with a welcoming smile. Vin had to wonder if Ducky was waiting for him.

"Dr. Mallard," Vin began hesitantly, before shaking his head. "It isn't important."

He was already turning away when Ducky came forward and put an arm around his shoulders, gently steering him into the house.

"Nonsense, you didn't come all this way just to stand on my porch," Ducky said, confirming Vin's suspicion that Ducky had known he was there. "Why don't we have some tea? I was just boiling the kettle."

"Thanks," Vin murmured as he surreptitiously looked around the warm, welcoming home. Ducky moved into the kitchen and Vin followed more slowly. He'd only met Ducky a few times while the man had been in Denver on a case, but Ducky had had more impact on his life than any other person he could think of, except perhaps his mother. After returning to D.C. Ducky had still made sure that he was put in a good foster home where he would be looked after and that he regularly went to see a doctor, who specialised in learning disabilities, for his dyslexia. It had taken almost six months before Vin had been able to let go of the majority of his suspicions regarding the man.

Vin stepped into the kitchen, wincing as the warmth made his extremities tingle after the cold outside. Ducky was moving around the kitchen busily as he checked on various things. Vin felt guilty for distracting Ducky from his preparations.

"Milk and sugar?" Ducky asked as he put out two cups.

"Sugar," Vin answered, standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "Two," he added when Ducky looked at him expectantly. He would have preferred coffee, but he wasn't going to impose anymore than he already had.

"How's the family treating you?" Ducky asked as he handed Vin the cup of tea. He then went to sit at the kitchen table, keeping a casual eye on his cooking. Vin moved slowly forward and sat in the chair opposite. Vin cradled the cup in his hands and relished the warmth that infused him.

"Alright," Vin replied with a single shouldered shrug. The Johnsons smothered him, but Vin put up with it because for the first time in a long time someone expected things from him. Ducky expected him to do well and be his best and Vin found himself unwilling to let the man down, even if he wasn't sure why.

"Yes, they seemed like good people when I spoke to them."

Vin was sure that Ducky had done a lot more than just speak to them, Ducky had access to all sorts of resources after all, but he didn't say anything. He wondered if the Johnsons had called and told Ducky that he'd gone missing. He felt guilty for worrying them, and he knew that they would be worried, but he didn't feel any real loyalty to them, not like he did with Ducky.

"How is school going?" Ducky asked as he sipped his tea.

Vin shrugged. Between missing so much and his dyslexia Vin knew he'd never do well at school, but he was passing most of his subjects. He was sure Ducky knew that already though, since he doubted anyone would put that much effort into someone without keeping an eye on how they're doing. Vin was more than a little uncomfortable with that, but he had long decided that the novelty of someone caring about him was well worth it.

"What's the occasion?" Vin asked, trying to change the topic when one of the timers buzzed and Ducky went to take something out of the over. Ducky looked at Vin in surprise.

"It's Christmas."

Vin flushed and looked down. He hadn't even realised. He'd spent every year since he was five trying not to make the time of year mean anything until eventually he could ignore everything associated with it and make himself believe it was just like every other day. He stood abruptly.

"I should go."

"Nonsense," Ducky insisted, "you're staying for dinner, and we'll sort something out for tonight."

"I can't –" Vin began.

"I won't hear of it," Ducky told him and it was final. Vin looked up when someone entered the kitchen. "Mother," Ducky said and he stood, going over to the woman.

The first thing Vin noticed about her was that the shirt she was wearing was buttoned wrong, the second was that she looked a little lost. Ducky led her over to a seat and Vin stood as she approached the table. She turned sharp eyes on him and looked him up and down.

"Who is this ruffian?" she asked Ducky. Ducky smiled fondly down at her.

"That's Kevin, Mother. He's joining us for dinner," Ducky explained.

"Ma'am," Vin greeted softly, sitting now that she was seated.

"Oh," she said after a moment, then turned to Ducky. "I like him. He can stay."

"I'm glad you approve," Ducky said mildly. He smiled at Vin in a manner that invited Vin to join in.

"Is Matthew coming?"

"He'll be here after dinner. His wife wanted him to spend Christmas with her parents." Ducky's tone was slightly disapproving and Vin wondered why he disliked Matthew's wife, whoever Matthew was. Vin had never seen Ducky openly disapprove of anyone.

"What do you do, John?" Mrs Mallard asked, turning to Vin. Vin glanced hesitantly at Ducky who nodded to show that she was referring to him.

"I'm in school, ma'am."

"And your plans for when you leave?" she asked, staring at him imperiously.

Vin looked briefly at Ducky who was busying himself with dinner. Despite that Vin knew that Ducky was interested in what he answered. They'd never quite gotten around to discussing what Vin was going to do when he finished school. Vin figured Ducky was letting him get used to one thing at a time.

"Figured I would join the army."

"For Queen and country," Mrs Mallard said approvingly.

"Yes ma'am," Vin replied easily. He agreed with the general sentiment of what she said if not the specifics. "I was thinking of getting a degree in Criminal Justice while I was there." The last Vin said while looking at Ducky. Ducky smiled proudly at him and Vin felt a weight lift from his shoulders. He'd been worried that Ducky wouldn't approve but clearly that wasn't an issue.

"Why don't we move this into the dining room," Ducky suggested. "I'll bring dinner out in a moment." He patted Vin affectionately on the shoulder as Vin passed him to go to next room. Vin smiled up at him, feeling content in the warmth of Ducky's caring.

They had just started on dessert when the doorbell rang. Ducky stood immediately and went to answer it. He came back moments later with a stranger in tow. Vin watched him warily, unsure of the new addition.

"Matthew," Mrs Mallard greeted with a flirtatious smile. The man, Matthew apparently, smiled back fondly.

"Kevin, this is Jethro Gibbs. He works with me," Ducky explained. Vin stood and offered his hand which the man shook.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir," Vin said as they all sat down once more.

"Don't call me sir. I work for a living," Gibbs replied gruffly. There was the unmistakable crack of a cane meeting shin and Gibbs winced.

"Leave him be, Matthew. He's a good boy."

Vin ducked his head, hiding a smile.

Dessert was quieter than dinner had been but the occasional quiet conversation between Ducky and Gibbs revealed a deep, enduring friendship between the two men and further evidence of Ducky's dislike for the man's wife. Once dinner was finished Ducky led his mother to bed but not before she'd kissed both Vin and Gibbs on the cheek and surreptitiously pinched Gibbs. The two were left on their own. After an awkward moment Vin began to clear away the dishes and Gibbs joined him. They washed and dried in silence though Vin could feel the weight of Gibbs' scrutiny on him all throughout. Gibbs was the first to turn and look to the doorway where Ducky was standing. Both men seemed to communicate silently before they glanced at Vin. Vin shifted uncomfortably beneath their gazes.

"Vin, why don't you join me in the sitting room?" Ducky asked. Vin glanced at Gibbs who turned back to the dishes.

"I'll finish up here," Gibbs said, as though it was his idea and not an excuse for Ducky to have a moment alone with Vin.

Vin sighed and nodded, following Ducky through the house to the lounge. They sat and Ducky looked at Vin gravely. Vin dropped his gaze to study the arm of the chair he was sitting on.

"What going on, Kevin?" Ducky asked.

"It's nothing. Everything's fine," Vin replied stubbornly, though he wouldn't look at Ducky.

"The Johnsons are worried about you. They didn't know if you were alright."

"I didn't mean to make them worry, I just…"

"It's alright, son," Ducky said reassuringly. Vin stiffened a little at being called son, not because he didn't want Ducky to call him that but because no one had ever called him that and meant it.

"Carlos has been hanging around."

"Has he approached you?" Ducky asked, his expression etched with concern. Vin hesitated before nodding.

"He wants me back with the gang."

"What did you tell him?" Ducky asked, resting a comforting hand on Vin's arm.

"That I couldn't. That I was going to school, trying to make something of myself. He won't leave me alone though."

"I'll see what I can do on that front," Ducky said as he patted Vin's arm.

"What if I'm not meant to be anything more than that?" Vin asked softly, finally looking up at Ducky. Ducky smiled warmly at him.

"You already are." Ducky stood and rested a hand on Vin's shoulder. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll get things started."

"Thanks Dr Mallard," Vin said. He yawned, the exhaustion of the last few days finally catching up with him. Ducky drew the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Vin as he lay down.

"You're welcome son."

In moments Vin was asleep and Ducky looked up at Gibbs who was standing in the doorway. Gibbs nodded and they returned to the kitchen.

"You heard everything then?" Ducky asked and Gibbs nodded.

"He's a good kid."

"Yes, he is. In spite of everything that has befallen him," Ducky replied with a tired sigh. "Can you help him?"

"There may be a few favours I can call in."

"Thank you, Jethro," Ducky said and Gibbs smiled affectionately at his old friend.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to him."


	5. The Fun in Dysfunctional

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
Takes place between 'the Meaning of Family' and 'Possibilities'. Also totally invalidates 'Strangers and Friends' so I may or may not rewrite that. It's also set preNCIS season 1.  
Finally, I made up a Gibbs-rule. So sue me.

**The Fun in Dysfunctional**

Tony stopped short when he saw the kid in Gibbs' chair. There was a moment of utter terror at the thought of Gibbs' reaction and then sheer relief that Gibbs' anger wouldn't be focused on him. He felt a little guilty, because the kid looked to be in his early twenties and a little worse-for-wear to boot. Gibbs was someone he only wished on the worst of criminals, not civilians, and certainly not kids. Tony took a step forward to warn the guy but froze when Gibbs stalked passed him. With a calm that Tony didn't know Gibbs possessed, the Marine put his coffee cup down on the edge of the desk and the stared down at the kid who simply blinked back.

"What are you doing, Tanner?"

Gibbs' tone was sharp, but it wasn't hard or cutting. The kid grinned as he rose. It was only then that Tony noticed the buckskin coat, and when Tanner stepped out from behind the desk, the cowboy boots too. Neither was a common sight on the east coast, and Tony wondered what the kid was doing there and how Gibbs knew him. He wasn't as tall as Tony, but he matched Gibbs in height. Still, he'd never match Gibbs for intimidation, not without a lot more bulk. Tanner was fit, Tony could tell that much from the way he held himself, but he was whipcord thin and looked like he hadn't had a decent meal in a while.

"Jist keeping it warm, sir."

Gibbs glared and Tony was surprised that the kid's only reaction was the hint of a smirk tugging at his mouth. Tony had stopped twitching when Gibbs glared at him quite a while ago, but he tried not to intentionally antagonise the man. He figured Tanner was either insane or suicidal.

"I'll bet," was Gibbs' mild reply. Tony frowned when the expected headslap didn't happen. Anyone else would have had at least a rebuke for daring to call Gibbs 'sir', even Abby. Tony had had his fair share of those at the beginning. Clearly they knew each other though Tony didn't know how. Of course, he'd only been at NCIS for a year, and Gibbs was hardly given to divulging his personal life. "Need a haircut."

"Figured I'd grow it out." Tanner touched a hand to wavy locks that were just beginning to hang in his eyes. "Ain't got any regs to follow." Gibbs and Tanner looked significantly at each other, with something akin to pain and regret, and Tony knew something lay between the two men that he couldn't begin to understand.

"You been to see Ducky yet?"

Tony couldn't keep the surprise off his face. Not only did the kid know Gibbs, but he also knew Ducky. Tony fought the deep, visceral reaction that squirmed in his gut. Tanner shook his head.

"Reckoned you wouldn't be too pleased if I didn't see you first." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Got someone down in lockup." Tanner seemed to know that Gibbs didn't like having to prompt for information because he deliberately paused, the smirk tugging his mouth once more. "James Clarke."

James Clarke had been one of their old cases, drug smuggling with a side of murder, which had just recently gone to trial. Or would have if Clarke hadn't escaped and dropped off the grid. Tony tried to figure out which branch of law enforcement Tanner was with, but couldn't come up with anything definitive. Not with the way he was dressed and the fact that he'd given the collar to NCIS.

"Rule 15," Gibbs snapped, expression slipping into angry and teetering on the edge of dangerous. Tony wondered if moving out of the way would draw attention to him.

"Always have backup," Tanner dutifully quoted with only a hint of sarcasm that was almost masked by his drawl. That made Tony wonder if Tanner didn't work for himself outside of standard law enforcement, as a private investigator or bounty hunter or something similar.

"So."

"Backup ain't worked out too well in the past." Gibbs looked steadily at him and Tanner rolled his eyes. "I wasn't even injured." Gibbs didn't even blink. Tanner sighed. "I'll follow it when you do."

"That's what he's for," Gibbs said with a nod at Tony. Tony felt a blush rise on his cheeks when they both glanced at him. There wasn't any way he could pretend that he hadn't been blatantly listening in.

"Yeah, and how long you think he's gonna last?" Tanner folded his arms, refusing to give an inch. Two sets of sharp blue eyes assessed Tony and he shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

"We'll see." There was something in his tone or expression that made Tanner reassess Tony, but Tony couldn't pick up whatever clue the kid had. "Come on," Gibbs said, giving Tanner a gentle push in the direction of the elevators. "Let's go see Ducky and then we'll do the write up for Clarke." Gibbs walked off briskly, not looking back to make sure Tanner followed him.

Tony looked back from where his boss had walked off to see Tanner still watching him. The kid's expression seemed to grow a little warmer and he smiled.

"Welcome to the family," he said and shook Tony's hand. Tony instinctively catalogued the calluses and grip he felt.

"You coming any time soon, Tanner?" Gibbs yelled.

"Sir, yes sir," Tanner replied sharply. He grinned as he trotted off after a scowling Gibbs. Tony smiled a little bemusedly and decided that there were worse things in life than belonging to a family, albeit a little dysfunctional, like this one. After a moment he wondered what the kid's name was.


	6. When Abby met Vin

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com  
Takes place between 'the Meaning of Family' and 'The Fun in Dysfunctional'. Invalidates 'Strangers and Friends', so I'm just pretending that's an AU of an AU.  
Pre-NCIS season 1, Pre-Tony on the team.

**When Abby met Vin:**

Abby's first look at Ducky's friend is brief and does little more than inflame her curiosity. She's in the morgue, half-listening to one of Ducky's stories, when Gibbs pushes through the doors. Abby initially doesn't notice the young man trailing behind Gibbs. She's embarrassed to realise there's another person only when she detaches herself from hugging Gibbs to see Ducky embracing a pale and almost gaunt young man with his customary gentleness. They've just closed a case and there was shooting, Gibbs's leg was even grazed, so she forgives herself for her distraction. She's ushered out of the room by Gibbs before she can get even half of a question out.

-

The second time Abby sees him he's sleeping on the couch in Ducky's office. It's only a couple of hours after her first glimpse and she can't contain her curiosity any longer. She's disappointed to find him asleep, but she's trained to find clues and there are several obvious ones. The pallor of his skin and the too sharp angles of already defined features indicate some kind of taxing experience. She smiles a little at the tattoo half visible beneath the sleeve of his T-shirt. From what she can tell, and she's had a lot of experience with tattoos, it's some kind of military emblem. That matches the dark blond hair, shorn almost to the scalp, that always reminds her of Gibbs, and tension in his shoulders that hasn't left even in sleep.

All that doesn't tell her what she really want to know, which is how he knows Ducky and what he means to Ducky. And Gibbs too. All she'd been able worm out of Gibbs was that the young man was a friend of Ducky's, but it's clear that in his own, Gibbsian way he cares about the young man. She resigns herself to waiting a little longer for the answers she wants, and pulls the blanket from the back of the couch to settle lightly over the young man. He stirs and she holds her breath for a moment, but he doesn't wake. She sneaks out before Ducky can get back from the most recent case and catch her. He wouldn't be angry, but he'd give her that disappointed look that she can't stand.

-

The third time she sees him she's dancing in her lab and he's standing uncomfortably in the doorway of her lab, a blush stealing up his cheeks as he freezes, deer caught in headlights, when she turns around. She can't help but grin when he refuses to meet her eyes, glad that at least his colour is better. Somehow she didn't imagine that Ducky with all his stories, especially the more risqué ones, would have such a naive friend. He looked younger when he was sleeping, but now she's not sure. He's definitely a few years younger than her, how many exactly is difficult to determine because his eyes seem too old. It's also the first time she gets a good look at his amazingly blue eyes. As blue as Gibbs's, and it makes her wonder for a moment, but Gibbs isn't old enough to have a son his age.

"You must be Ducky's friend," she says when it becomes obvious he's not going to say anything. He nods and lets her drag him further into the lab. "So," she begins and hesitates.

"Vin," he tells her and she loves the slight drawl.

"Vin? That's cool. A little exotic. Conjures up images of muscles and broad expanses of smooth, tanned skin. I like it." She can't help but smile a little when his blush flares up again. He runs a hand over shorn hair and she gets the impression that he's used to it being longer and hasn't settled into it like Gibbs did. "I'm Abby, resident goth forensic genius."

Vin looks around the lab, frowns a little at a picture on the wall of an enlarged and differently hued jagged hole of a point blank gunshot wound. He looks away quickly and she scrambles to find something to distract him. It's not so much that he looks grossed out like most of the people who don't like her art, it's that he looks like he's been socked in the gut. Gibbs sometimes gets that look – when he sees an ice cream truck, a bunch of balloons, when he hears children's laughter – but he's much better at hiding it.

"Have you had lunch yet?" she asks. He shakes his head. "There's a cafe around the corner, they make the best blueberry pancakes. My treat."

Vin hesitates and, when she turns on her best pleading expression, seems about to agree. They're interrupted when her computer beeps and she rolls her eyes before opening a screen which shows their newest Probie, and Gibbs over his shoulder.

"Watcha got for me?"

"I need you to track something down."

She nods and turns to tell Vin that she may be awhile, but he's already gone.

-

The fourth time she sees him, he's sitting on one of Ducky's tables with his shirt off. She wants to make a flippant remark, something about how he looks good enough to eat, just to see how far his blush goes, but the scars and old bruises stop her. It looks like he's spent a week locked in a room with a caffeine-less Gibbs and Vin holds the only key to the cupboard with coffee.

Ducky looks at her over Vin's shoulder and his eyes are so sympathetic, so infinitely sad at what's befallen his friend, that she feels tears well up in her eyes. She backs out before Vin can notice her.

-

The fifth time she sees him he's sitting on the stairs up to the director's office, sipping at coffee in Styrofoam cups with Gibbs. She's a little jealous of the indulgence, or what passes for it, in Gibbs' expression. It's usually something only reserved for her, Ducky, and children. She tries to sneak up on Gibbs, just for the practice.

"Hi Abbs," Gibbs says before she gets anywhere close.

"Gibbs."

Vin's gaze drops to the floor and he stands and steps back. At first she thinks it's because he's embarrassed or intimidated by her, but it's Gibbs' frown that clues her in to the fact that Vin's trying to avoid conflict, that Vin feels like he's stepping on her toes with Gibbs. Her jealously disappears in an instant and she looks at Gibbs imploringly because she doesn't know how to fix this and Gibbs always makes things better.

"Had anything to eat yet, lieutenant?"

"Yes sir."

"In the last…" Gibbs pauses to look at his watch, "five hours?"

"No sir."

There's a hint of a smile and a twinkle of mischief and Abby can't help but grin as she puts her arm in his. He's a little tense at her touch but he doesn't push her away. She takes Gibbs' arm in the other as he leads them to the elevator.

-

The sixth time Abby sees Vin she's deliberately sought him out. After Ducky's lecture on just how long Vin was allowed to stay out and how many drinks he was allowed to have, and more subtle but equally significant looks when telling her to keep an eye on Vin, Abby was allowed to take him out clubbing. It went without saying that she wasn't allowed to show him her usual good time, but she thought he could use some distraction.

When they get there Abby tries to drag Vin onto the dance floor, but he stubbornly, if politely, remains in the corner he's staked out and nurses a beer. When she returns a few dances later he hasn't moved and she thinks he still has the same beer. At least she won't have to worry about Ducky's warnings, but he looks uncomfortable though he smiles a little when he sees her. She knows the stance, it's the same one Gibbs has whenever he's not striding purposefully or sneaking up on people. It's what she thinks of as 'prepared for anything', but on Vin it looks more like 'wary of everything' and that isn't going to do at all. Fifteen minutes later they're sitting in an all night cafe eating the blueberry pancakes she promised him days ago.

"So where you from?" she asks. Vin shrugs and pokes at his pancakes.

"All over, I guess."

Abby's never had much trouble getting even the toughest nuts to crack, but Vin never says more than five words at a time, and it can get a little frustrating. In some ways he's worse than Gibbs because Gibbs at least answers her, or doesn't at all, but she can read his non-answers pretty well. Vin answers just about everything, but his answers are noncommittal or reveal almost nothing. She forces a smile because she refuses to be beaten.

"Texas originally, Denver 'n here. Fort Benning fer now," Vin adds at her expression.

It seems like a touchy subject, but at least she knows for sure that he's military now. She doesn't know the specifics of who gets stationed at Benning, other than they aren't Navy, and it seems rude to investigate him. She takes her lead from what she knows about Gibbs and that means no questions about the military, his family or his past. It doesn't leave her much, but there's some room to wiggle.

"So what do you do in your downtime?"

"Hikin' mostly. And campin'."

"Outdoors man, huh?"

Vin shrugs and Abby sighs. The saying 'blood from a stone' comes to mind.

"I like the sky," Vin says simply, like he can read her like usually only Gibbs can. And it's still not an answer she can do anything with, though she does like how poetic it makes Vin seem. Like there are all these sides to him no one's bothered to ferret out before. "You?"

"Photography, bowling, clubbing, hacking, tattoos, all sorts."

"Tattoos?" Like he can't imagine that's an activity, never mind one worth pursuing, but she spends significant portions of her life looking at tattoos, or pictures of tattoos, or thinking about tattoos, or getting tattoos.

"If you're good I might show you," she tells him with a relatively mild leer. He looks down at his plate again and she can see his ears turning red. "I like getting tattoos. I've already got five. How many you got?"

"Two."

Abby perks up. People with tattoos are always more interesting, and though she knew about the one, there's still one she hasn't seen. Obscure tattoos are the most fun, because it takes some effort to work out what it tells her about the person. Unfortunately Vin is never going to show her, not as shy as he is. She has the chance to wear him down though. If he's Ducky's friend, and Gibbs's too, it likely isn't the last time she'll see him.

"Really?" she says, trying her luck anyway. Vin looks uncomfortable and when he changes the subject she lets him. It's fun to tease him, but she doesn't want to alienate him.

"Jethro says ya know sign language."

"Learnt it before I learnt to speak. Both my parents are deaf." Abby's opinion of him rises when he doesn't offer condolences or pity. She loves her parents and the childhood they provided her, she really doesn't like people who think she should feel otherwise.

"He hasn't had much time ta keep teachin' me."

"I can teach you," Abby says eagerly and Vin smiles his first genuine smile at her. She grins back and thinks for a moment that if she gave herself half a chance she could easily fall in love with him.

"Thanks," he murmurs, then adds like he owes her an explanation, "I like bein' able ta talk without words."

"Yeah," she agrees and there's an instant of perfect understanding and Abby decides that love would only complicate things. Vin's close to Ducky and Gibbs and that kind of makes him family, so she throws a few bills on the counter and cocks her head as she looks at him. "So bro, what about movies and ice cream at my place?"

-

The seventh time Abby sees Vin, he's leaving. Vin's no longer pale or gaunt. He's still too skinny, but she gets the impression that's the normal state of affairs. She still doesn't know what happened to him, but he looks better and there's a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that makes him look his age, and that's enough for her. She hugs him with all her might until Ducky starts grumbling about medical issues and Gibbs sharply calls her name.

Ducky is next to draw Vin into a gentle hug. He murmurs something to Vin who nods and gives him a warm smile. Ducky pats him on the shoulder. There is history there and a depth to the relationship Abby doesn't understand, but it doesn't make her feel left out anymore. It's something to aspire to, because Vin is family now, and she wants him to know it.

"See you around, sir," Vin tells Gibbs as he salutes sharply. Gibbs glares at him and Vin ducks his head a little to hide his grin.

"Watch your back," Gibbs says with gravity and Vin nods, his expression turning serious. Abby grabs Vin in another hug and this time he tentatively hugs her back. Vin nods once more to Ducky then turns and steps into the cab. Abby sighs as he drives off and she slips an arm into Ducky's and Gibbs's arms.

"I'm gonna miss him," she says.

"As will I," Ducky replies as he watches the cab turn the corner. Gibbs doesn't say anything, but Abby knows he feels the same.

"So, is anyone gonna tell me exactly who Vin is?"

"That, my dear, is a very long story."


	7. No Man is an Island

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

Set after Hiatus.

**No Man is an Island**

Tony was standing in the bullpen, staring at Gibbs's chair. Gibbs's gun and badge were tucked into the bottom drawer of the desk. The man himself was already on a flight – Tony couldn't bring himself to find out where it was going. Already, there were his things scattered across the desk that would always belong to Gibbs and McGee's things were arranged more neatly on Tony's desk – the necessary result of the case follow-up and aftermath. Tony couldn't even bring himself to look at Tim's empty desk.

The team had gone home early, leaving Tony to deal with the aftermath. He couldn't even really blame them. He wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up with a bottle of something strong, and try to drown out the words "you'll do" echoing in his ears.

There was a shuffle of soft footsteps behind him and he turned to see Vin standing just beyond Ziva's desk, arms folded tightly across his chest. He looked tired and worn. Tony wondered how long he'd been travelling only to get there too late.

"I'm sorry," Tony said and it might have been a weakness, but Tony thought he'd earned the right to be a little weak right now. Horror flashed across Vin's face and Tony stepped forward quickly. "He's fine," Tony assured him, hand gripping Vin's shoulder a little too hard. "He's fine, really, but he left." He laughed a little hysterically and turned away again.

"He's fine but he left?" Vin asked softly, confusion and hurt colouring his words. Tony nodded, unable to admit to his own feelings which echoed Vin's. "Ducky said he was in a coma."

"He was. He woke up."

"Tony," Vin implored, moving around to look him in the eyes. "What happened? Where's Gibbs?"

Tony shook his head a little, not even sure where to start. Gibbs had forgotten more than ten years – which meant the team, Abby, even Ducky. It meant he'd forgotten Vin, too. Tony wished intensely that Ducky was there. Ducky would know how to tell Vin, how to make it seem like it wasn't the end of the world.

"He doesn't remember," Tony said, glancing to the side so he wouldn't have to see Vin's expression and wonder if it had mirrored his own.

"Tony, please."

"He doesn't… The last thing… He's got amnesia."

It sounded like a terrible punchline to a bad joke. Tony instinctively reached forward when it looked like Vin's knees were going to buckle, but the younger man pulled away.

"When?" Vin demanded. Tony couldn't even pretend to misunderstand the question.

"Gulf war."

Vin leaned on the edge of Ziva's desk and Tony raised his hand to offer some kind of comfort, but dropped it quickly. They'd been abandoned and there was nothing that could make that better. Tony didn't know the whole of Vin's relationship with Gibbs, but he knew Gibbs and Ducky had been there for him at a time when Vin hadn't had anyone else.

Tony sat on the edge of the desk next to Vin.

"And he just left."

"Yeah."

They sat, silent, not looking at each other and trying to hold their worlds together.


	8. Family Does for Family

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Family Does for Family**

They take to checking on each other. With Ducky and Tony it's tea in Ducky's office. Sometimes Palmer joins them and Tony is surprised by how well they get along. Ducky and Vin exchange phone calls every few days. Tony and Vin exchange short emails when they have time. Which is why he is surprised when Vin shows up on his doorstep with a blond-haired, black-clad Gibbs-wannabe.

"You're working undercover," Vin says without preamble.

"What are you doing here, Tanner?" Tony asks a little belatedly. Vin shoulders past Tony and settles himself on the couch. The blond man follows, but leans against the wall instead. Tony sighs but he's tired, beyond bone-weary, and arguing is too much effort.

"You're undercover without backup," Vin continues. Tony settles down in the chair opposite him and looks at him through half-lidded eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says flatly.

"La Grenouille is an arms dealer, we're ATF," the blond man tells him as he glares down at Tony. Tony's starting to think he might even be a little worse than Gibbs, but he doesn't want to think about Gibbs right now so he shoves those thoughts away.

"How did you find out?" Tony hadn't even been able to tell his team. In fact, the only people who knew about the op were him and Jenny.

"You're family," Vin says and he leans forward, looking at Tony intensely, "and something was wrong."

It amazes him how warm that makes him feel. Someone has his back. Vin, who'd only had a handful of emails of a couple lines each, had realised what none of the team who see him every day has. Tony is floundering and it takes someone halfway across the country to figure it out.

"You're working three jobs," the blond man says and Tony nods slowly.

"Chris," Vin says with a wry grin, "sit down and give him a chance to catch up."

"Beer?" Tony asks. "Coffee?"

"Beer." The blond man – Chris – sits next to Vin on the couch and something about him softens when he looks at Vin. Tony stands and goes to the kitchen, uncomfortable with the intimacy that simmers between the two men. Longing twists in his gut for what they have and he takes a few moments to push the feeling down before he grabs the beers. He hands Vin a beer and then Chris, who's back to eyeing him critically.

"So, how are you going to be involved exactly?" Tony asks after taking a long pull from the beer.

"We'll be your back up and we'll take the recon. You focus on Benoit and your day job," Chris tells him. Tony feels the tension drain out of him almost immediately when it really dawns on him that he's not alone in this anymore. They're even planning to halve his burden. For the first time since Gibbs left he's beginning to think he can actually do this. He looks up to see Vin smiling at him.

"Family does for family," he says and Tony finds himself grinning back, for possibly the first time in weeks.


End file.
